A conventional commercial airplane generally includes a fuselage, a pair of wings, and a propulsion system that provides thrust. The propulsion system typically includes at least two aircraft engines, such as turbofan jet engines. Each turbofan jet engine is typically mounted to a respective one of the wings of the aircraft, such as in a suspended position beneath the wing, separated from the wing and fuselage.
More recently, propulsion systems have been proposed of a hybrid-electric design. With these hybrid-electric propulsion systems, an electric machine driven by a turbomachine may provide electric power to an electric fan to power the electric fan. Similar hybrid electric propulsion systems have been proposed for other aircraft as well, such as for helicopters. Such hybrid electric propulsion systems may, or may not, include, e.g., an electric fan assembly. With each of these hybrid electric propulsion systems, however, during certain operations, the inventors of the present disclosure have discovered that it may be less desirable to draw power from the turbomachine to generate electrical power. Accordingly, a hybrid-electric propulsion system designed to coordinate drawing power from the turbomachine to generate electrical power would be useful.